pudding_games_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowthorn family
The Shadowthorn Family is one of the leading political families of Owstown. They are also a notorious crime organisation, which holds the Moon District of Owstown in an iron grip. They have no ambitions beyond this one city, and are typically poorly regarded by all non-night elves, and indeed, by some night elves, for their supremacist views. History The Shadowthorn Family originated in Hollania, tracing it's roots back to the fourth age. In 415 of the Fourth Age, following the splintering of Danar, the families founder, Saenelar Shadowthron, moved to Owstown, with his wife and child. They set up a small shop there, and worked hard to become members of the community. They first ran for the Local Senate in 512, with Saenelar running for a seat, and winning the popular vote of the small night elf community in Owstown. This began a family tradition, of the Shadowthorns always holding one or two seats. When Owstown began to grow in the 800s, the Shadowthorns fortunes were made. They had established a network of shops within their family, and the sudden influx of money meant business was booming for them. They expanded rapidly, and formed the back bone of the Moon District that was being formed around the new night elf population. When the Northmarsh Settlements collapsed, the situation looked dire for the Shadowthorns. Their current leader, lady Yeflyssa Shadowthorn saw the only way forward. She spent the families fortunes aggressively, buying off large portions of the town guard, and swiftly building a network of enforcers. Other families were doing the same, and so she played to the strengths of the night elves, drawing on their inherently stealthy nature to steal from the other families, and sell their illegal goods in the Moon District instead. She also directed their alchemists towards creating drugs, which were sold in her rivals districts. This approach proved successful, and soon the Shadowthorns had recouped their money, and were making even more as they went. Organisation The Shadowthorns run a rather flat organsation, with only four tiers of leadership. At the top is their commander, Yeflyssa Shadowthorn. Below her sits the generals, veteran businessmen with blood ties to the Shadowthorn Family. Each general oversees an element of the family's operation, and below each sits a number of enforcers. Enforcers direct the bottom line, and see to individual operations are running smoothly. Finally, on the very bottom sit the grunts, who perform the day to day jobs. A special distinction exists within the grunts in the form of lifters. A lifter is a grunt who is specialized in stealing, they conduct the jobs to obtain their rivals goods, and are generally well regarded, and rewarded, for their work. No member of the Shadowthorn Family is of any race except Night Elf. Important Members Yeflyssa Shadowthorn Yeflyssa Shadowthorn is the matriarch of the Shadowthorn family. She's an aggressive, confident woman, with little regard for the victims of her actions. Publicly, she presents an image of being kind, but firm, listening to the concerns of those she dislikes, and attempting to find compromise. In private she is a self-absorbed racist, and all deals made with humans or dwarves within the city are either ignored, or constructed such as to prove disadvantageous to them. To the other families she is a known night-elf supremacist, with dreams of separation from Danar. Sethis Shadowthorn Sethis Shadowthorn is a general of the Shadowthorn family. She runs the lifting and intelligence operations of the family, and has a network of spies spread through the city. She's a cheerful person, though eccentric, and promiscuous. She's the only member of the family to work with humans and dwarves, and rumors circulate that she has taken lovers from other races, though no confirmation of such has ever emerged. Mytfaenas Shadowthorn Mytfaenas Shadowthorn is a general of the Shadowthorn family. He's in charge of the security of the Moon District, ensuring that other gangs don't get to muscle in, and that everyone present pays their fees. He has a long standing feud with Lelaaeith Summerstriker, following Summerstrikers regular raids into the Moon District. Thagyael Spiritswift Thagyael Spiritswift is a general of the Shadowthorn family. He is the only general who is not directly related to the Shadowthorns, instead having married the daughter of Mytfaenas. He oversees the movement and sale of goods, ensuring that the products obtained by Sethis are distributed, and that the drugs crafted are moved into the other districts quickly and efficiently. A'erian Shadowthorn A'erian Shadowthorn is a general of the Shadowthorn family. He is the head of the Senate side of the family, directing the motions of the currently seated senators. He also watches the criminal side, acting as a balance of power to stop any one general from growing too powerful, or stopping one from growing too weak within the organization. Character Options PRESTIGE CLASS: Shadowthorn Lifter Skill List: '''Balance, Bluff, Climb, Hide, Jump, Knowledge(Local), Listen, Move Silently, Search, Spot, Tumble, Use Rope '''Skill Points: '''6 + Int Modifier '''HP Gain: '''1d4+2 '''Mana Gain: '''1d4 '''Alignment: '''Any Non-Lawful '''Proficiencies: '''Bows, Cloth, Leather '''Requirements: '''Night Elf, '''Hide Rank 5, Move Silently Rank 5, Sleight of Hand Rank 5, Stealthy '''Pickpocket: '''You can pick the pockets of anyone, even while being observed, or while engaging in another action. With a successful Sleight of Hand check of DC 15, you can pick your targets pocket, even while being observed. Anyone observing you may make a spot check, of DC equal to your Sleight of Hand roll to spot your attempt. You may use this feature to attempt to pickpocket enemies in combat in conjunction with an attack action. You may steal objects from pockets, or pouches on the enemy. '''Break and Enter: '''When picking a lock, you do not make any noise. You may attempt to pick a lock as a standard action. If you successfully pick the lock, you may make an immediate move action through the door which you have picked. Opening and closing the door during this action makes no noise. '''Master Lifter: '''When you are encumbered by items you are carrying, you ignore the skill check penalties of a medium and heavy load on your hide and move silently skills. In addition, you may move an additional 5 feet per turn than what your load would typically allow. While carrying a heavy load, you may still run at 4 times speed, instead of the usual 3 times.